Sweet Revenge
by xXThe.Black.Parade.Is.DeadXx
Summary: So, Artemis discovers that Wally is cheating on with Robin. Artemis and Robin plot their revenge on their soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. Ah, revenge is so sweet! Parings: Spitfire, Birdflash, and Traught if you squint.
1. Part 1

**A/N: ER MER GERD, I'VE FINALLY SUBMITTED A NEW STORY! Now this, my fellow YJ fans took FOREVER to write. I haven't written a YJ Fanfic for a while now, so I'm hoping this will make up for it.**

**This one's a two-shot, a chapter for two separate songs. This one's for _Womanizer_ by Britney Spears.**

**Parings: Spitfire, Birdflash (Traught if you squint)**

* * *

**YJ- Sweet Revenge (Part 1)**

**oO Artemis' POV Oo**

Okay, so, recently, Wally and I started dating… and we haven't told anyone about it. Actually, he insisted on it for some reason or another, but I don't mind it too much. I actually think it's kind of exciting… that, and our teammates might totally screw it up. I mean, I love Megan, but she'd probably spend several hours gushing about it. And I think of Robin as a little brother, but if he knew, he'd probably tease us.

Not that I blame him. Wally is kind of an idiot.

Lately, though, Wally's been acting stranger than usual. He's careful to make sure that we don't go on dates in Gotham City, opting to go to Star City or Central City for pizza or burgers or to catch a movie. We don't even go on cliché walks in the park and sit and look at the stars. I figured that maybe he and Robin had a bit of a falling out and that maybe Wally wanted to give the bird a bit of space… but when I asked Robin about it, he just gave me a look and shakes his head.

"No fight? Nothing?" I asked.

"No… why?" He asked back.

"…Never mind."

Wally was up to something… and I'm going to find out.

* * *

I decided to trail behind Wally for the day… and it was one of the toughest things to do ever. Tailing a speedster just isn't fun.

Wally's been avoiding Gotham for a reason, and I decide that I should wait for him there. I wasn't sure why, but my gut told me he'd come.

I see a blur rush past on the streets below. It looks like I was right.

Wally's running fast enough to prevent me from catching up easily, but slow enough that I won't lose him. Don't ask how I can tell the difference between the two- I just can.

He stops on the far side of Gotham, which is pretty much abandoned. He's waiting for someone… but who is he waiting for?

"Robin? You here?" Wally calls out.

Robin comes out from the shadows. "Hey, what took you so long?"

"Ah, y'know… stuff." Wally said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Robin asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm good! Great, in fact! Never been better! Why do you ask?"

"Artemis brought it up, actually. She asked if we had some kind of fight for some reason or another." Robin replied.

"Artemis? I wasn't aware that she gave a shit." Wally laughed.

"Walls, she might think you're annoying, and an idiot, and a total douche…"

"Get on with it…"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. Anyway, I'm sure, deep down, she thinks of you as a good friend. That, or she might be attracted to you…"

"Aww, is Robbie jealous?" Wally asked. He used that same tone he uses when flirting. Wally gets really close to Robin- a little too close for comfort.

"You're an ass, Wallace West." Robin said with a devious smirk.

What happened next both pissed me off and totally broke my heart.

Wally had kissed Robin. On the lips.

I now understood why Wally refused to have any dates in Gotham, or refused to let anyone know we were dating. The rat bastard was cheating on me with his best friend!

Now, what's Robin going to say when I tell him?

* * *

"So, what's up Artie?" Robin asked when I came into his room at Mount Justice.

"The usual, dealing with school, being one of the only humans on the team, blah, blah, blah." I said.

I decided not to bring up the fact that Wally was cheating right away. Honestly, I think he might have figured it out by now, but the kid can surprise you. Once, Robin was going crazy trying to find his phone, only to realize that it was in his hand. (It was actually very fun to watch, and nobody told him until Conner walked into the room and pointed it out.) Since the Reds attacked, we've kinda gotten close, like brother and sister. I'd really hate to ruin our friendship because of our relationship with Wally.

"So… um… Robin, I kinda have to tell you something important." I said. _Here goes nothing…_

"Yeah?" From the tone of Robin's voice, I can tell that he suspects that this isn't good news.

"Promise you won't hate me when I say this." I said.

"Promise." Robin said.

I sigh. I've been dreading this moment all day.

"Remember when I asked if there was anything wrong with Wally? Well, it's because he's almost been avoiding Gotham. See, we're kind of dating, and I wanted to know why he was avoiding Gotham, so I tailed him for a day. I saw him meet up with you, and I saw him kiss you…" My voice trailed off. I just couldn't finish what I was going to say.

The look on Robin's face broke my heart. He looked absolutely crushed, and I could sense his depression even without powers.

It's exactly how I felt when I saw Wally kiss Robin.

I wrap my arms around him, trying to comfort him. Thanks to Wally, both Robin and I had broken hearts.

I don't even realize that Robin's crying until a sob escapes from him.

* * *

**oO Robin's POV Oo**

Keeping a secret from someone is one of the things I do best. So, when I started dating Wally, and he told me to keep it a secret, it wasn't the least bit difficult.

Honestly, I could see why he'd keep it a secret. People these days can be real assholes about your sexual preference. I never bothered to hide it, and people never seemed to have a problem with me being bisexual, so if they asked, it was an honest answer. I mean, the entire team knows it, and they didn't have any problem with it. But I can see why Wally would have such a hard time deciding if he should come out or not.

Like I said, the world isn't the most tolerant for non-heterosexuals.

A few days ago, Artemis asked if there was something wrong with Wally. I wasn't sure why she cared, as they do nothing but fight, but who knows- maybe she was willing to try to make friends with him.

"Robin, did you and Wally have some sort of falling out?"

I raise an eyebrow and shake my head.

"No fight? Nothing?" Artemis asked.

"No… why?" I asked back.

"…Never mind." She said.

I wasn't sure why she asked, but it made me wonder what was up. So, I decided to investigate further.

* * *

I'm waiting in the shadows of the mostly-abandoned area of Gotham. Wally's late, as usual.

"Robin? You here?" Wally calls out.

I come out of the shadows. "Hey, what took you so long?"

"Ah, y'know… stuff." Wally said.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm good! Great, in fact! Never been better! Why do you ask?"

"Artemis brought it up, actually. She asked if we had some kind of fight for some reason or another." I replied.

"Artemis? I wasn't aware that she gave a shit." Wally laughed.

"Walls, she might think you're annoying, and an idiot, and a total douche…"

"Get on with it…"

I laugh, "Sorry, couldn't help myself. Anyway, I'm sure, deep down, she thinks of you as a good friend. That, or she might be attracted to you…"

"Aww, is Robbie jealous?" Wally asked. He used that flirty tone, the same one he used on M'gann back when the team started.

"You're an ass, Wallace West." I said.

Wally pulls me into a passionate kiss. I thought I heard footsteps in the distance, but I ignored it.

* * *

"So, what's up Artie?" I asked when she walked into my room in Mount Justice

"The usual, dealing with school, being one of the only humans on the team, blah, blah, blah." She says.

Since the Reds attacked, Artemis and I have gotten pretty close. Being the only two humans on the team, I guess I was inevitable. She became an older sister to me, since we kinda came from similar backgrounds. Plus, she's the only one outside of Wally and Barbara that I can talk to, even though she doesn't know who I really am.

"So… um… Robin, I kinda have to tell you something important." Artemis said. From the tone of her voice, I can tell that this isn't good news. She looks like she doesn't even want to talk about it.

"Yeah?"

Artemis seems to grow more and more uncomfortable as the seconds tick along slowly. It's one of those subjects you have a lot of trouble coming up with the right words to say. As if it weren't difficult enough, she trying not to be blunt, carefully thinking it over, trying to come up with the right choice of words.

"Promise you won't hate me when I say this." She says.

"Promise." I said.

Artemis lets out a sigh.

"Remember when I asked if there was anything wrong with Wally? Well, it's because he's almost been avoiding Gotham. See, we're kind of dating, and I wanted to know why he was avoiding Gotham, so I tailed him for a day. I saw him meet up with you, and I saw him kiss you…" Her voice trailed off.

Upon hearing this, I suddenly realize something.

Wally didn't want to let others know we were dating because he was afraid to come out… he didn't want to tell anyone because he was also dating Artemis. He wasn't afraid of what we'd think if he were gay, it was because he was cheating.

I feel Artemis wrap her arms around me. I bury my face into her shoulder and cry.

* * *

**oO Wally's POV Oo**

For a while, I've been dating both my best friend and Artemis. Two people at once… and it's tough to do so.

Honestly, I didn't mean for this to happen. I originally just dated Artemis, but I kept it a secret. I covered my tracks so well that even Robin wouldn't know.

About two weeks after Artemis and I started dating, Robin came out of the closet- if he was even in this figurative closet. He flat out said that he was bisexual when Artemis asked about it. I don't think anyone was really surprised, but nobody minded. When we were alone, Robin asked me out, saying it was more or less and experiment. I didn't want to say no, as I was kinda curious myself, but if I said yes, I'd be cheating on Artemis.

It's a shame I said yes before even thinking about it.

* * *

I've tried to get myself to end the relationship with either Robin or Artemis… but I found that I couldn't.

Artemis was one hell of a kisser, and she was great in bed, too. She was also loving and listened to what I had to say when we went out.

But so was Robin. God, only he could do the types of things he does in bed.

So, not only was I dealing with guilt, but I now had all these perks- mostly sex- to add on to this… and it only makes it worse.

* * *

One day, I decided to meet Robin in the mostly-abandoned part of Gotham. As I was running there, I felt as though someone was watching. I shake it off, thinking it was Robin.

"Robin? You here?" I call out.

Robin comes out of the shadows. "Hey, what took you so long?"

"Ah, y'know… stuff." I said nonchalantly.

"Are you feeling okay?" Robin asked. I can detect the concern in his voice. God, I loved that about him.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm good! Great, in fact! Never been better! Why do you ask?"

"Artemis brought it up, actually. She asked if we had some kind of fight for some reason or another." He replied.

I gulped. Artemis is probably starting to figure this out.

"Artemis? I wasn't aware that she gave a shit." I laughed.

"Walls, she might think you're annoying, and an idiot, and a total douche…"

"Get on with it…"

He gives his signature smirk with that cute laugh, "Sorry, couldn't help myself. Anyway, I'm sure, deep down, she thinks of you as a good friend. That, or she might be attracted to you…"

"Aww, is Robbie jealous?" I asked. I made sure to use that flirty tone that I used in bed with him.

"You're an ass, Wallace West." he said.

I pull him into a passionate kiss. I hear footsteps and realize, to my horror, that someone was watching.

* * *

**oO Artemis's POV Oo**

"We have to teach him a lesson, you know." I said, "With what he put us through, you know he deserves it."

"Yeah… question is, what should we do?" Robin said.

"Good question." I said. Part of me just wanted to march right up to Wally and shoot and arrow where it really hurts, but I'm pretty sure that could get me arrested. The last thing I want to do is scare my mom like that. Plus, I still kinda love Wally, and I know that I'd never forgive myself for doing something that terrible.

"How about we take a break from this?" Robin asked, "Honestly, this is the first time I haven't been able to come up with something suitable for revenge."

"Well," I said, "considering that he's technically our soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend, it's kinda hard to hurt someone like him the way he hurt us. I mean, I still have feelings for him. How about you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." He sighed.

"We'll come up with something at some point. We should probably go home, anyway. It's getting late."

* * *

I'm looking through an album on my laptop with pictures of Wally and me together. Some of them were from dates in the park, others from the movies. But there was one folder in particular that I didn't want to look at.

This folder was of the times we, well, did it.

See, I hated these. I mean, the guy you think you'll end up marrying has sex with you when he's cheating on you with his best friend. It's a sickening thought, to think I let such a jerk do this.

But, I don't have the heart to delete them. I don't know why… I just don't.

My phone beeps with a new text message. I check to see that it's Robin.

_Robin: Hey._

I type back a reply and hit send.

_Artemis: Hey._

A minute later, I receive his reply.

_Robin: Did you think of anything yet?_

_Artemis: No, you?_

_Robin: Yup._

I stare at the phone for a minute before replying.

_Artemis: What is it?_

Robin didn't type a reply right away. It was about five minutes before I got a reply.

_Robin: Sorry, had to do something really quick. Anyway, it's kinda weird. You sure you want to know?_

_Artemis: Yes._

_Robin: Do you happen to have some of Wally's nudes?_

_Artemis: Yes… I don't see what this has to do with anything, though._

_Robin: You know what Tumblr is?_

_Artemis: Yes… you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?_

_Robin: That I'm posting Wally's nudes on Tumblr? Maaaaybeeee! ;D_

I sat there for a moment before laughing.

Oh, revenge is so sweet.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Teehee. Robbie, you so naughty.**

**Next chapter coming soon, guys.**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! Inspired by _Revenge Porn_ by Blood on the Dance Floor.**

**Look up the lyrics. Just... look them up. I had to put a mature warning on deviantART because of them...**

* * *

**YJ- Sweet Revenge (Part 2)**

**oO Robin's POV Oo**

I could practically sense Artemis laughing at my plan. I almost expected her to ask if it was a joke… looks like she's just as serious about it as I am.

_Artemis: Okay, wow. That is going to hurt Wally, isn't it?_

I look at the text for a second before replying.

_Robin: Hey, you said he deserved it, Artie._

_Artemis: Yeah, yeah, totally. So, are we just using the photos we have?_

I smirk. I can barely contain my laughter. God, if Bruce knew about this, he'd kill me.

_Robin: Nope. I have with me the phone numbers and e-mails of his ex-girlfriends._

_Artemis: You're terrible. You're just terrible. 8D_

_Robin: So I've been told. I'll e-mail you half the list._

Artemis doesn't reply, so I ditch the phone and send her the first half of the list. If I'm correct- and usually, I am- Wally will likely have done quite a bit of sexting or something with these other girls (and possibly guys… I don't know if I'm the first guy he's dated, but who knows…), which will be enough for some very sweet revenge.

* * *

I looked over the e-mail that I was about to send to about fifteen girls. I wasn't necessarily checking for spelling mistakes… it was more or less checking to make sure I didn't sound creepy. After checking to make sure I didn't sound too creepy, I sent out the email to everyone on the list.

_E-mail Sent Successfully_

I sighed, now feeling a weird mix of excitement and a little bit of guilt. Really, this kind of this wasn't nice, but honestly, Wally deserved it. He took advantage of Artemis and me! And if he did feel bad about it, he sure as hell didn't show it! How do I know he wasn't just in it for the sex? (Well, I could find out, but it's such a trivial matter anyway, now that we're about to post his nudes on Tumblr.)

It'll be a few hours until anyone replies to the e-mail I sent… I might as well get some sleep.

* * *

**oO Wally's POV Oo**

Someone saw us together, I know it. And I think that someone was Artemis.

Really, I'm hoping it wasn't her. If it was her, then she'll get back at me. She'll tell Robin, I **know** it, and they'll probably kill me.

The worst part of all this is that I'm hurting them both… maybe I should come clean.

But Artemis will put an arrow through my head, and I couldn't bear to hurt Dick in any way. Oh, god, this is a really hard decision…

_Dammit, Wally, call them! Tell them that you're cheating! Explain how it happened! Surely it couldn't be that bad!_

**Uh, yeah, it could, Wally! You know how they are! They'll never talk to me again, ****never****! And I don't want to hurt them!**

_You're hurting them now… and if they did find out, they'll only be more hurt if you don't tell them why you did it._

Conscience: one, Wally: zero.

I pick up the phone and call Dick. Might as well start with him.

"_Wally!"_ Dick sounded surprised and… nervous.

"Hey, babe… look, I need to talk to you. It's kinda important." I said. Oh god, I'm already hating myself.

"Okay, I really have to get this off my chest so here goes… For-the-past-few-months-I've-been-dating-Artemis-while-I-was-dating-you-and-I-meant-to-tell-you-when-you-asked-me-out-and-I-tried-to-say-no-but-I-didn't-want-to-break-your-heart-or-make-it-seem-that-I-didn't-like-you-so-I-said-yes-without-thinking-about-it-and-I'm-so-so-so-so-so-sorry-about-it-and-I-know-that-you-might-never-forgive-me-but-"

"_Wally!"_

I stop right then and there. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"_Wally, how could you?"_ he asked.

"Dick… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you but I didn't have the heart to break up with Artemis. I'm should've said no, or I should've ended it with Artemis, but curiosity overcame me… and the time I had with you was some of the best I've had, not including the sex. I liked being with you, only you, but Artemis… I've had great times with her, too."

"_Even so, Wally, you used me, and Artemis, too. And, just so you know, revenge's a bitch. I'll be sure you regret it."_

"Alright… I know I deserve it."

Dick hangs up. I dial Artemis' number next. Better tell her before Dick does.

"_Hello?_"

"Artemis? It's Wally. Listen, I really have to tell you something."

Artemis doesn't respond. Her silence was enough to tell me to go on.

"I really should have told you from day one, and I know it'll hurt you, so… For-the-past-few-months-I've-been-dating-Robin-while-I-was-dating-you-and-I-meant-to-tell-you- but-I-didn't-want-to-break-your-heart-and-I'm-so-so-so-so-so-sorry-about-it-and-I-know-that-you-might-never-forgive-me-but-I-tried-to-say-no-to-him-but-just-couldn't-because-I-didn't-want-to-break-Robin's-heart-and-"

"_Stop. Just… just stop."_

"Artemis, I'm sorry, I really am. I realize that I should've either said no to Robin or ended it with you, but I didn't have the heart to do either. I've had amazing times with both of you, not including the sex, and I just wish I could take it all back."

I hear Artemis sniffle. "_Wally, this isn't fair to me, or Robin, for that matter. Did you already call him?"_

"Yes, I did, but-"

"_Did he mention anything about revenge?"_

"Yeah, and I know I totally deserve it."

Artemis sighed, "_Then I guess it'd only be fair if I told you what we did."_

I don't say anything, allowing Artemis to tell me.

"_We sorta contacted all of your exes. Some didn't want a part in it, others were a little too eager to do this, but we… we kinda posted your nudes on Tumblr."_

Okay. Wow.

I was expecting revenge… but not something like this.

"My nudes? You posted my nudes? On Tumblr?"

"_Yes… we did some editing, to prevent any permanent damage to your reputation, y'know, blurring out your face and stuff, but we did tell people your first name. We'll take it down in about a week, if I can convince Robin that you really did regret it, but that's only because I really do still love you… and I'm sure Rob does, too."_

Artemis was showing me mercy, even after what I did to her and Robin… I might as well count myself lucky.

"Okay. I understand that I deserve this, Artemis."

Artemis hangs up, and when she does, I flop down on my bed, sighing.

I'm such an asshole.

* * *

**oO Artemis' POV Oo**

A day after I sent the e-mails to the girls on my half of the list, six of the fifteen agreed to help. The other nine said that they didn't want to get into trouble and didn't want to ruin Wally's life, even after I said that it'd be edited to prevent permanent damage to his ego. I was the one who suggested it, because I still did love Wally.

To my surprise, Robin agreed to it, which might have meant he still loved Wally, too.

Robin had e-mailed me earlier, saying he was able to get ten out of the fifteen he had to agree to it. I e-mailed him the edited pictures (which pretty much just had his face blurred, and that was it) and closed my laptop after it said the e-mail was sent successfully. An hour later, I received confirmation that he had submitted almost all of them onto Tumblr.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I checked the Caller I.D.

Oh my god.

Wally.

I sighed. _Keep calm, Artemis._

"Hello?" I said.

"_Artemis? It's Wally. Listen, I really have to tell you something."_

I didn't respond. I have a feeling that I know where this is going…

"_I really should have told you from day one, and I know it'll hurt you, so… For-the-past-few-months-I've-been-dating-Robin-while-I-was-dating-you-and-I-meant-to-tell-you- but-I-didn't-want-to-break-your-heart-and-I'm-so-so-so-so-so-sorry-about-it-and-I-know-that-you-might-never-forgive-me-but-I-tried-to-say-no-to-him-but-just-couldn't-because-I-didn't-want-to-break-Robin's-heart-and-"_

"Stop. Just… just stop."

"_Artemis, I'm sorry, I really am. I realize that I should've either said no to Robin or ended it with you, but I didn't have the heart to do either. I've had amazing times with both of you, not including the sex, and I just wish I could take it all back."_

Wally sounded so sincere. I really did think he felt bad. I'm sure he did, too… Wally was always a kind, compassionate guy. I sniffle. I already knew he was cheating, and yet, I'm starting to cry, as though I was just finding this out.

"Wally, this isn't fair to me, or Robin, for that matter. Did you already call him?"

"_Yes, I did, but-"_

"Did he mention anything about revenge?"

"_Yeah, and I know I totally deserve it."_

I sighed, "Then I guess it'd only be fair if I told you what we did."

Wally said nothing, so I continued.

"We sorta contacted all of your exes. Some didn't want a part in it, others were a little too eager to do this, but we… we kinda posted your nudes on Tumblr."

Silence.

I'm guessing his speedster brain was still processing this.

"_My nudes? You posted my nudes? On Tumblr?"_

"Yes… we did some editing, to prevent any permanent damage to your reputation, y'know, blurring out your face and stuff, but we did tell people your first name. We'll take it down in about a week, if I can convince Robin that you really did regret it, but that's only because I really do still love you… and I'm sure Rob does, too."

"_Okay. I understand that I deserve this, Artemis."_

I hung up on him. I feel like I'm going to cry all over again.

I decided to e-mail Robin. He probably didn't want to deal with another phone call. I sent it once I was sure that it would convince him that Wally really was sorry and that we should probably remove the nudes within a week.

* * *

**oO Robin's POV Oo**

I had just finished putting Wally's nudes on Tumblr when my phone rings.

Speak of the devil…

"Wally!" I said. I try my best not to sound surprised… and it fails.

"_Hey, babe… look, I need to talk to you. It's kinda important." _

I don't respond, so he goes on.

"_Okay, I really have to get this off my chest so here goes… For-the-past-few-months-I've-been-dating-Artemis-while-I-was-dating-you-and-I-meant-to-tell-you-when-you-asked-me-out-and-I-tried-to-say-no-but-I-didn't-want-to-break-your-heart-or-make-it-seem-that-I-didn't-like-you-so-I-said-yes-without-thinking-about-it-and-I'm-so-so-so-so-so-sorry-about-it-and-I-know-that-you-might-never-forgive-me-but-"_

"Wally!"

He stops then and there.

"Wally, how could you?" I asked

"_Dick… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you but I didn't have the heart to break up with Artemis. I'm should've said no, or I should've ended it with Artemis, but curiosity overcame me… and the time I had with you was some of the best I've had, not including the sex. I liked being with you, only you, but Artemis… I've had great times with her, too."_

"Even so, Wally, you used me, and Artemis, too. And, just so you know, revenge's a bitch. I'll be sure you regret it."

"_Alright… I know I deserve it."_

I hang up on him. I get back on my laptop to check my e-mail and see one from Artemis.

I read through it. She had explained that Wally really did mean what he said, and proposed that we remove the photos after a week. I agree to it, partially because I still did love Wally.

Now… let's just hope that the Tumblr account I created didn't have many followers and that the photos weren't reblogged…

* * *

…**One Week Later…**

As hopped, the photos weren't reblogged (amazingly enough). It was a good thing that I had all the photos on a single post, otherwise there would've been a lot of deleting.

We ended up being friends again, Artemis, Wally and I. Everything was fairly good with us (although the sexual frustration kinda got to me), and I guess it could've been worse.

Wally, Artemis and I went for pizza, in Gotham, this time, and Wally did something none of us really expected.

"So… Three-way?" he asked.

…Let's just say the sexual frustration wasn't as big of an issue as it was.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Wally... yes, a three-way is the solution to everything, isn't it?**


End file.
